Equestria Girls: Behind the scenes
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Twilight sparkle remembers fondly how she redemed Sunset and helped her learn friendships...but is that REALLY what happened? What REALLY happened that day? And what do the sirens have to do with it? Rainbow Rock AU!


**Equestria Girls: Behind the scenes**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

It started like any other day For Twilight Sparkle, Princess of friendship. She'd just solved several friendship problems and was now about to relax with a good book...but which book?

"Hmmmm...let's see... Meadow Brooks 1001 guide to herbs and fungi? Captain Skyquakes maps of Equestria airwaves? Daring Do and the clue in the clock of controversy? Wait- Sunset's journal? What's that doing here? It should be in the 'personal' section."

While she trots to put the misplaced book back where it belongs, she reminisces on her trip through Starswirls mirror to the human world. How she followed Celestia's ex-apprentice, made new friends, defeated Sunset, and more importantly taught her the magic of friendship!

And Sunset seemed to be making good progress from her regular reports! It was sad that the others were slow to trust her, but she was confident that Sunset could preserver!

...it was even sadder that she had to leave such a fascinating world so abruptly. She really needed to have a heart-to-heart with Flash Sentry...not to mention she allowed magic lose in another land/world. Which was HUGELY forbidden by Equestria law. But thankfully Sunset assured her through journals that she was taking care of it.

She'd like to go back and see her and her other friends in person, unfortunately the crystal mirror wouldn't be active again until thirty moons had passed. It was a shame, but what could she-

**FLASH!**

Speak of the Discord! Sunset was sending a new journal entry! She opened the journal with a smile, which then turned to a horrified expression-

**TROUBLE!**

**SIRENS ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!**

**NEED HELP!**

Twilight gaped, the legendary Sirens of legend that Starswirl himself banished away!? Twilight quickly canceled all her other plans and got to work...

...several days later...

Twilight plopped out of the statue, did a quick stretch of her human body and ran into the school. All around her people gawked at her in disbelief, Twilight can only assume their surprised to see her back. But she has not time to greet them, her friends needed her!

Using a quick finder spell she sees that Sunset is in the gym, so she quickly burst the Gym to see Sunset bringing a bunch of large bottles of various liquids-

"Sunset! How are you!?"

Sunset did a shocked double-take and went very pale, "I- Twi- Twilgiht! What are you doing here?! -I mean, hey Twilight, great to see you!" Said Sunset doing her best to shift gears from panic to 'happy'.

Fortunately, Twilight didn't notice. "I got your message and now I've figured out a way to make the portal permanent! Isn't that great!?"

Sunset forced a smile, "That's...wonderful! Great to hear!" The she realized something, "Wait, you said you got my message? What message?"

Before Twilight can respond-

"Woo-Hoo! Your girls are here Sunset! let's get this party started!"

the humanized versions of Twilight's friends came in, Rarity had a 20's flapper dress, Pinkie wore nothing save for a grass skirt and a lay wreath hanging over her almost exposed breasts, Rainbow Dash seemed to be dressed as a mummy- with nothing clearly worn beneath the bandages -Applejack was sporting a Japaneses school girl outfit and Fluttershy was wearing a bikini.

"I hope you have the ice cream because- Wow!" All the girls went red at the sight of Twilight. Rainbow smirked with anticipation "Gee, Sunset when you said you had a surprise for us-

"GIRLS! Twilight is back! She figured out a way to make the portal permanent! Isn't that great!?" Interrupted Sunset with a rather forced smile.

The other 5 girls faces immediately fell and began to feel panic! But quickly covered it up with forced smiles of there own, "That's- Wonderful! Great to see you Twilight!" They said through gritted smiles.

Twilight, oblivious to the tension. happily returns their greeting. "So wonderful to see you guys again! I hope Sunset's friendship lessons are going smoothly?"

"Her what now- Rarity elbows Dash in the chest, "Oh, absolutely! Their going splendid! With a shinning example like you, how could it not?" Said Rarity quickly.

Twilight smiled, "Well, that's good to hear!"

"Hey Twilight! I think I saw Flash sentry outside, maybe you should talk to him!" Said sunset quickly as she hastily slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Twilight sighed, "Right...that's a conversation I am NOT looking forward to." She steady's herself and walks out the room.

They wait for her to leave-

"Okay, lot of questions come to mind. But first: WHY IS SHE NAKED!?" Screamed Dash.

Sunset groaned, "The portal doesn't account for clothes! The only reason Twilight wasn't naked the last time was because of a spell of mine to make everyone THINK she was wearing clothes! Since I didn't know she was coming, I didn't reapply the spell!"

"Uh...well, shouldn't we tell her about it then-

Sunset groaned, "No, cause then we'd have to explain why I placed a spell on the statue to HELP her when we were supposed to enemies at the time! GAH! Why did she have to come back NOW!? In thirty more moons I would've been able to upgrade the school enough so Twilight wouldn't suspect anything!"

"Not to mention we'll probably have to cancel our 'fun time'." Grumbled Dash.

Pinkie frowned, "Well...couldn't we just do a quick-

"No, Pinkie! We can't risk it! Far as Twilight knows we only have a Luke-warm obligatory relationship that she forced you into and we need to keep it like that so she doesn't get suspicious." She sighs, "Besides...ponies are kinda boring with this kinda thing...basically they only do this for having kids and NEVER before marriage...and then it's more or less 'mount and thrust' for the few meager times they can be bothered..."

Sunset began to sob and hug her friends, "I CAN'T go back to that PG garbage! Not after experiencing the seemingly neverending pleasure of M-rated human life!"

Her friends hug her back, they couldn't allow the best thing to ever happen to them be forced to slave away in such a dull-sounding existence!

...

"...so basically, I just don't see this working out. Not only was our relationship caused by me adjusting to my new biology, but the whole long-distance issue caused by living in different worlds as well. I'm sorry Flash, your a nice guy...but I hope we can still be friends..."

A flustered Flash is drooling at the sight of a naked Twilight, "Uh...sure...okay...great..."

An oblivious Twilight smiles, thanks him and gives him a hug...causing him to faint. A panicked Twilight takes him to the nurse..unaware of a similar effect she was having on all the guys...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
